I'll Be There For You
by So Tru
Summary: Mulder and Scully go on a Christmas vacation....:) MSR Fluff
1. Default Chapter

9:00 pm  
  
"And I believe that what were looking is in the X-Files. I'm more certain then ever that the truth is in there."  
  
"I've heard the truth Mulder. Now what I want are the answers."  
  
With that he pulled her into his arms as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Her sister's death was too much for her to handle alone but with his simple gesture he let her know that she wouldn't be.  
  
After awhile she looked up, somewhat embarrassed. Crying was not something she did in front of Mulder but she felt so secure in his arms that she didn't feel like she needed to keep up the tough girl act. she reluctantly pulled from his grip. "Thank you."  
  
He looked at her with a slight grin. "You don't need to thank me."  
  
He drove me home and walked me up to my apartment. They stopped by her door. "Scully, I don't think you should be home alone tonight. I think I should stay with you." His tone was insistent and she knew she wouldn't win.  
  
"I don't know Mulder.."  
  
"Oh, come on Scully." With a slight grin he looked at her, he knew he would win too.  
  
"Okay come on." How could she refuse those eyes of his.  
  
She opened the door. "Make your self comfortable on the couch, I'll grab some sheets for you."  
  
He was just sitting there watching TV when she returned. She looked at him, he was here to protect her. She loved him for the simple actions he did to keep her safe. She knew she was in love with him but she did not know if he felt the same for her.  
  
He shifted and caught her staring. Shaking her head she realized what she was doing and blushed. She smiled, gave him the blankets and turned toward her room. "Good night Mulder."  
  
"Does this mean you're not going to watch a movie with me Scully?"  
  
She turned and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "What kind of movie?"  
  
"I was thinking The Mummy, it's on TV tonight. Action, adventure, romance.."  
  
"With a supernatural villain."  
  
He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Yeah and that too. The movies starting now if you want to join me."  
  
"Well I guess you could have picked out a worse movie."  
  
With that he opened up an arm as she sat next to him. As the movie started she leaned her head against his shoulder catching his sent. She loved just sitting there with him, feeling his strong arm around her, protecting her.  
  
Scully soon became so engrossed in the movie that at scarier parts she would jump and grab Mulder harder and closer without even realizing it. Every once in awhile she would look at Mulder out of the corner of her eye, a huge smile was plastered across his face. 


	2. Just A Delay

12:00am Mulder POV  
  
It had worked. He was able to get Scully's mind off her sister with a movie and the action had its benefits. He was sitting there with his arm around her, feeling like the luckiest man alive. He knew though that the movie would not distract her forever. It was just a delay, a distraction from what had happened. But he would be there when the memories came flowing back and she truly realized what she had lost. He would stay as long as she needed him.  
  
Did she know the truth? Not about extraterrestrials or conspiracies but about how much he loved her.  
  
He looked down at her, she was asleep and the movie was over. He stretched himself and Scully across the couch being careful not to wake her up. He spread the sheets across them both and turned off the TV. "Good night Scully."  
  
2:00am  
  
Scully POV  
  
She opened her eyes, where am I. Then she heard a heartbeat. Being careful not to move she realized that her head was on Mulder's chest. She must have fallen asleep during the movie. A huge smile spread across her face, 'since I'm here I might as well stay.' With that thought she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.  
  
Mulder POV  
  
He hadn't been able to get to sleep knowing she was there next to him and he didn't want this moment to be short.  
  
He could tell she had woken up by the quick intake of breath but he didn't move. He wanted to know what she would do waking up next to him. Scully began to stir but only slightly. She didn't leave but instead he could feel a smile forming against his chest. After a few moments her breathing became normal again as she feel back to sleep once more.  
  
'She didn't leave. She smiled.' This was all he could think about the rest of the night. A huge smile was across his own face as he fell asleep. 


	3. Breakfast and a Request

She woke up with tears in her eyes and on her cheek. She could feel his shirt, wet underneath her face.  
  
"You were crying in your sleep." She looked up at him as memories began to return to her. She started to cry once again.  
  
His arms tightened around her.  
  
After a few moments she was able to get in control and stood up. Wiping away the tears she asked him if he wanted breakfast.  
  
"Sure, I'll help." He started to get up.  
  
"No, I got it."  
  
"Well then at lest let me set up the table," he said with a slight grin.  
  
"Okay, were having pancakes so set out the syrup."  
  
"Yes mam!"  
  
4 Weeks Later  
  
The days after Melissa was shot were normal (for the X files anyway). Cases were relatively easy and none of them were connected to the cigarette smoking man. The time was really spent socializing. In the past four weeks Mulder and Scully had gotten closer.  
  
December 20th  
  
"Hey Scully, what are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
Mulder and Scully were sitting at their desk finishing up their last file before their Christmas break.  
  
Scully looked up from her file. "Nothing really, why do you ask?"  
  
With a hopeful look in his eyes, he tipped back his chair on two legs and started to nervously run his hand through his hair. "Well, my friend owns a cabin and he said I could use it during Christmas. I was wondering if you would like to spend the week with me."  
  
Scully stared at Mulder but couldn't keep the smile from growing on her face. Trying to keep her voice serious, "Sure Mulder, I'd love to spend the week with you."  
  
"REALY, I mean great," he crossed his arms and looked at her with a satisfied smile on his face. Not really concentrating on his actions he leaned farther back on his chair but pushed it a little too far and fell backwards.  
  
Scully stood up and looked at him on the other side of the desk. "I guess that means you're excited at the idea of spending Christmas with me."  
  
Mulder looked up and blushed "Uhh, yeah." 


	4. Snowball Fight

10:00 am December 20  
  
The car pulled up to the cabin and a bundled up Scully got out of the car. "Wow Mulder, it's beautiful."  
  
The cabin sat at the edge of a forest in front of a gigantic snow capped mountain. The day before they had arrived, a foot of snow had fallen, covering the entire forest floor.  
  
"Yeah it is beautiful isn't it? I'll go and unlock the door while you get the bags."  
  
Trying to prevent a smile Mulder looked at his partner to find her mouth slightly open, with a loss of words.  
  
"I'm just kidding. With all the stuff you brought it would take you five trips to get it up to the house." He said sarcastically.  
  
With that he walked toward the trunk as his partner stared at him, giving him a typical, "I'm not amused," Scully glare.  
  
After getting all the luggage inside Scully began to explore the cabin while Mulder built a fire. The first room was a gigantic living room with a fire place and no second floor to take up the ceiling. When you looked towards the back of the cabin you could see the stairs that lead up to the second floor's hall. Toward the back of the first floor was the kitchen and dinning room.  
  
The living room was huge but with only a couch, a few chair, and a small table, it seemed a little empty. "A Christmas Tree, Mulder we need a Christmas tree."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we can go out today if you want."  
  
With that her coat was on and she was ready, "I'll meet you out side."  
  
The moment he stepped outside, he was hit by a snowball. "Scully! That's a little immature don't you think."  
  
"No" she spit out trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"Well then I don't suppose you'd mind this," and with that the snowball fight had begun.  
  
Mulder was hiding behind a tree when Sully walked by unaware of his precence. He lept out an takaled her to the ground, but laughing as they wrestled in the snow. When they finally stopped, Scully was laying on top of Mulder, their lips inches apart. Scully looked at him and smiled "We should start looking for that tree." 


	5. Warmth

They had gotten the tree and found some Christmas tree lights. When they were done Mulder sat on the couch with Scully snuggling up next to him, her head on his shoulder and his arms around her. They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying each others company.  
  
"Mulder I'm going to bed."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea."  
  
-One hour later-  
  
Scully couldn't get to sleep. 'Leave it to Mulder to take us to a place in the middle of winter without a heater.'  
  
She got up and went to Mulder's room.  
  
Mulder too felt the cold and was glad when his partner came crawling into his bed. With her back to him she moved close. Knowing what she was trying to do and with no hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He put his mouth up to her ear, "Much better."  
  
With that they fell asleep, warm and comfortable in each others embrace.  
  
*******Thanks for all of the reviews, they really mean a lot. This is my first fanfic and it is turning out to be a lot harder then I originally thought. I promise though that I will finish it. 


	6. Sledding

Mulder woke up and saw Scully facing him, asleep. She was so beautiful; he knew he was in love. He also had a strong feeling that she loved him back but so far they had not done anything. There relationship consisted of cuddling, kissing on the forehead, arguing, and poking fun at each other. While he loved the relationship they had so far, he wanted to express how he really felt about her.  
  
He began to caress her check, "mmm.hi"  
  
"Hi." He moved his hand to back the hair that had fallen in her face. "I was hoping we could go sledding today."  
  
"That sounds like fun, but don't you think we're a little too old for that?"  
  
He grinned, "Oh Scully, no one could ever be too old for sledding, plus there's no one out here to see you make a fool of yourself."  
  
"Ha ha, the only one who's going to make a fool of themself is you." She turned her head up to the ceiling and muttered, "Mulder on a sled, I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Oh Scully, just wait till we get out there."  
  
8:00 pm  
  
Scully stood by the window watching the snow fall. They had spent the whole day sledding. It was wonderful. They both had made a fool of themselves as they continually fell off the sled, trying to get a pushing start. They had had races and because of her smaller form she had won every time.  
  
Mulder had built a little snow ramp at the bottom of the hill, it was something he had done as a kid. He had gone off it several times, always ending up face down in the snow with Scully laughing hard at the site of him. Soon she had regretted the laughing when he had challenged her to go off the ramp. Never being one to back away from a challenge, she tried it. She had gone to the top of the hill and looked down. Mulder had a slight grin on his face and was standing 10 feet away from the ramp waiting for her to come down. She had pushed off and to her and Mulder's amazement she landed it. Her sled continued to move toward a stupefied Mulder. The sled hit him and sent himself and Scully flying. She landed on Mulder and looked at him. They both broke into laughter and with that, decided to call a quits to sledding.  
  
The day had been amazing. She knew she was in love with Mulder and she knew that Mulder had strong feelings toward her. She loved the relationship they had but she wanted more.  
  
As if on cue Mulder came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste. Scully continued to look out the window at the mountains which were highlighted by the falling sun. "Beautiful isn't it." "Yes it is" he said looking at her. She didn't notice his gaze on her but instead concentrated on the arms that encircled her waste.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Yes Mulder?"  
  
"May I kiss you?"  
  
She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. She saw the love and desire that mirrored her own. Without a word she put her hands around his neck and pulled him toward her lips. The kiss was like magic as the sun finished it decent among the mountains. She pulled away and looked at Mulder, a smile on both of their faces.  
  
"Mulder why don't we go sit on the couch."  
  
They ended up lying side by side on the couch facing each other, their lips only centimeters apart.  
  
"Scully, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Mulder." With that she gave Mulder a log and passionate kiss.  
  
There was no need to say anymore. They knew how each other felt, their feelings reflected each others and there were no words that could describe it.  
  
***********More to Come************* 


	7. To Bed

****Okay, Okay here is an update, you can thank Faye for getting me back on track*****  
  
Mulder and Scully lay on the couch in each others arms, content to just watch the fire in front of them. As the flames turned into hot coals they both thought it would be good to depart to their rooms. As they reached the top they Scully moved toward her room while Mulder watched her move away, not knowing whether to follow or move toward his own room. She stopped right outside her door and turned toward him, a smile across her face.  
  
"Mulder, what are you doing?"  
  
His cheeks redden, "Well I..."  
  
"Come on, you don't want to spend the night alone do you, and besides, I need you to keep me warm."  
  
Relief swept across him as face lit up. "Is that all I am to you Scully, a heater," he said sarcastically as he walked across the hall toward him.  
  
"Yes." Her tone was serious but she couldn't contain the humor in her eyes.  
  
"Well then I better start heating you up?" He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long passionate kiss. "How about that?"  
  
"I think you have a new job, being my space heater."  
  
Mulder paused as if he were thinking about it, "I guess I could get used to that."  
  
A smile spread across both of their faces, "How about getting some sleep Mulder. I am exhausted from riding those sleds all day and I bet you butt is sore from crashing so many times."  
  
"Would you like to do something about that G Women?"  
  
Scully just smiled, "Mulder, just get in the bed."  
  
"Yes ma'm"  
  
Both of them got in bed. Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully and pulled her into his body as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He gave her a kiss on the check. "Am I doing a good job at keeping you warm Scully?" he said as a grin played across his face.  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
With that the both fell asleep, happy just to be in each other's arms. 


	8. I love pancakes

Mulder woke up and looked beside him, nothing. 'Was it all a dream?' He looked around and smiled, no. He was in Scully's room, but where was Scully? He got up, changed, and went down stairs. He found her in the kitchen, cooking pancakes, in one of his shirts. Guess she decided to get comfortable. He looked at her; God was she beautiful, even in his oversized t-shirt.  
  
He walked up behind her. He could see the smile growing across the side of her face; she had heard him but continued to cook. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the neck before whispering, "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning to you too." She said as she turned around in his arms to face him.  
  
"I woke up this morning and no one was there. I thought it was all a dream, was it a dream Scully?" he asked although he already knew the answer.  
  
She looked up at him with a slight grin on her face. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him down to a passionate kiss. "What does that tell you?"  
  
"It tells me that I am the luckiest man on the planet."  
  
"Ahh, good answer but you better be hungry too because I made pancakes."  
  
They sat down and ate breakfast. Once finished they started cleaning the dishes.  
  
"So what are we going to do today Mulder?"  
  
"I don't know Scully, um. Usually I sit on the couch and watch reruns of Christmas movies. What do you usually do on Christmas Eve?"  
  
"Usually I spend Christmas with my family and we spend the day out in the snow building snow forts and snowmen with my nieces and nephews." She stopped washing and looked at him. She clearly saw pain in his face and she knew why.  
  
"Mulder, look at me." She brought her hand up to his cheek and turned his head so he was facing her.  
  
"There is no other place I would be right now then with you. You do remember that I agreed to go on this trip."  
  
He smiled slightly, a little relieved at what he had heard. "Would you like to make a snowman today Scully?"  
  
She laughed, "I thought you'd never ask Mulder." 


	9. A Snowman

So I've decided to put another chapter on this story but I don't really know where to go from there. Any suggestions? Anything you would like to see happen? Just tell me and I'll include it in the story. Who knows, I might actually finish this thing.

They bundled up in their snow gear and got ready to go outside in the snow. Mulder turned and couldn't help but laugh at Scully. Her snow gear looked like it was heavier than her. She turned to him with a funny scowl on her face and gave a light hearted "shut up."

They walked out the door and stood there to look at the smooth snow deciding whether to break the solid surface or leave it be. Scully gave Mulder a little nudge and they moved across the snow. "So…what kind of snow creation are we going to build?" Mulder asked.

"Oh I don't know but from the sound of your voice I can tell you do."

"How about we just start making a snowman and see where it goes form there."

"Sounds good to me. You make the bottom and I'll make the middle."

They both set off to make their part of the snowman. By the time Scully was done, Mulder had gotten a bit carried away with his part. She looked over and saw a gigantic ball of snow that paled in comparison to hers. "Mulder!"

He looked over at her with a completely innocent look on his face "What?"

She smiled. "What do you mean 'what?' this snowman's going to very unproportional if you keep that up. Stop rolling it and do this one."

He walked toward her and bent down toward her snow ball. With a smile on his face. "Scully I don't think I'll be able to move it without your help."

She smile and with slight sarcasm in her voice replied "Sure you couldn't"

She bent down and they began to move the ball. Soon it was big enough to sit on the first ball properly. They moved it toward Mulder's ball and with all his strength he hoisted it up. Huffing and puffing he looked at Scully and fell backwards into the snow. Scully walked over and looked down at him. "Oh is my big strong man too tired…" with that she was cut off as Mulder grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto him.

Propping her elbows on either side of his head, her face was just inches from his. She looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Your big strong man isn't tired, he just wants you." With that he lifted his head to kiss her. In the midst of it he flipped her over and pinned her down.

She laughed out loud while he watched her with a smile on his own face. When she stopped she looked at him "so how are we going to finish this snowman?"

As he stood up he said "I thought we could give him an alien shaped head."

He reached down and helped Scully up. "For some reason I knew you'd say that"

She walked over and grabbed at the snow and came up with two pine cones. "How about these for the big oval eyes?"

He laughed.


End file.
